Zen of Silence
by Cenobite829
Summary: Sequel to "Hiding in Plain Sight" Rob is getting beaten up by heros and villians alike so he is off to see Zen for combat training. Now if only he can survive a new enemy and the further blackmail of Jade.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious only the OCs.**

**A/N: Before you read this you should go read Hiding in Plain Sight, which I wrote, and Finding Potential, which Johnathan81 wrote. That way you understand what is going on here.**

Zen of Silence

Chapter 1

Enter a SuperStar

Shadow sat perched on a ledge looking out over LA. He was a tall man at 6'4" and very muscular. His eyes could've been called dark brown but in all honestly they were black. He wore a black body suit that included full gloves and combat boots. He also had on a cowl and a long black cape. To say he was inspired by Batman was an understatement but when you are a dark warrior that used the very shadows as a weapon there weren't too many role models. It had been two weeks since he was in Tokyo and while he was loved over there here he was still a wanted man, wanted on a double murder charge that he did not commit. He was lost in thought about what he should do about that when a scream pierced the air. Turning quickly he saw a warehouse and someone running into it. Leaping down he was pulled into the shadows of the building and came out inside of the warehouse. Walking around he scanned the room. All that confronted him was broken and rotting crates.

"Miss if you are here let me know where. I am not here to hurt you but to help." He called out. He didn't hear any noise so he turned to leave when there was a flash of white and he went flying into some rotten crates. Struggling to get up he saw a very sexy woman all in a white kevlar body suit, white roller blades, a white motorcycle helmet with a mirrored visor, and long multicolored ribbons coming from the top of the helmet. He knew it was a woman by her curves.

"ShadowRaid you are under arrest for numerious violations including suspicion of murder. You are to come with me quietly or I will use force." She said. Her voice was slightly distorted but it some how sounded familiar. He didn't have time to focus on that as he grabbed a plank of wood, wrapped it in shadows to make it stronger and sharp, and then threw it at the woman. IT moved like a spear but she easily sidestepped it and shattered it with one punch. Then the woman showed him what her super power was. Taking off at incredible violacity she blew past him. While she didn't touch him the vaccum she left in her wake caused an incredible vortex of air that literaly threw him across the room. Her super speed combined with the skates made it so she could reach terrific speeds in a matter of seconds. He desprately grabbed for any debris he could find and launched it at her but she easily dodged or swatted it out of the way. She then slammed into his chest with a shoulder ram that was just slow enough not to shatter his sternum but it still sent him flying. He tried to get his bearings but she grabbed the front of his suit and excalerated at a wall meaning to smash him into it. Shadow had enough presence of mind to open a portal behind him and they went through it to a nearby roof. The woman let go of him from the shock of being teleported and he slid along the roof. He recovered before she did and used the shadows to lock down her wheels. He then slowly got up and started to walk towards her.

"I am sorry but you will wake up safe." He said as he swung at her with a huge haymaker. She easily caught his wrist and delivered several hard punches to this rips at almost super sonic speed. Before his mind could even recognize what just happened she slammed her elbow into his temple and dropped him to the ground. As he struggles to get up he hears the sound of something unclipping and sees her step out of her wheels. She then kicks him across the face and he went across the roof. She started to walk over to him.

"I hope you now see that you have no chance of winning. Just go ahead and give up."

"Not my style." He said as he coughed up blood and then made a small portal. Before the woman could react he was gone to another roof top on the other side of the city. He slowly started to get up when suddenly he felt his back get sliced open. He let out a scream and spun around to see StormBlade. StormBlade was a modern day samuri that could move fast enough with his katanas to cause incredible vaccums that could slice skin like a razor.

"Give up ShadowRaid." StormBlade said pulling out his second blade. Shadow looked at the man in the black and red armor.

"Well son of a bitch." Shadow cursed as he took off running to try and get off the roof as fast as he could as StormBlade started trying to dice him up. Shadow was hit seven more times before he got to the edge of the roof. He lept off the side and vanished inside a portal he created. He landed in Alex's room and quickly tried to stop the bleeding. To do so he had to dismiss his suit. He stood there with his short black hair and his eyes went back to brown rather then black. Soon Alex was beside him and helping him quell the blood. Rob looked at the man known to the world as Alex Darkseid, a Vegas Magician that specalized in illusions. But only a few knew the truth about him. Alex was the fourteenth Master Mage of Earth. He was an expert with every form of magic there was. He looked a lot like Johnny Depp from _Leaving Los Vegas_ except his hair was brown, eyes were bright green, and he was slightly shorter.

"What happened to you?" He said with a look of concern.

"Oh it was beat the shit out of Shadow day. God I can beat up nameless thugs but that isn't enough anymore. I need to get trained. Think you can help me?"

"With your magic sure but not with the hand to hand stuff. I am a mage so magic is how I answer my problems." Alex said as the skin on my body sealed.

"Then who should I ask? I am pretty sure I can't sign up for a class."

"Well no you really can't but you have someone better to help you. You have Zen." Alex said. Rob nodded and smiled.

"So Japan is my next stop it seems." He slowly got up but Alex stopped him from leaving.

"Well not yet. I have a new lesson for you grasshopper. I taught you how to find someone while in the Shadow Realm now I will teach you how to find them outside of it." He said. The Shadow Realm was a mystic place that connected every shadow in the world. Most mystics used it for travel but Rob could use it for so much more as he was finding out all the time.

"Ok so what do I do?"

"Find a good shadow and focus on the person you want to see." Alex said. Rob stared at a nearby shadow and watched it shimmer and then show Wabisuke, the man otherwise known as Zen. He was an older Japanese man that had a shaved head. He wasn't in his costume but shirtless practicing with his sword. His body was lean and hard with scars all over his chest and back. His movements were a thing of beauty and spoke of the power that he held. Rob smiled at Alex.

"There we go. Now I'll see you later." He said before diving through the image and ending up near Wabisuke. The older man stopped his movements and smiled. They both pulled little silver items out and slid them into their ears. They were translators they had gotten from Ceno. It allowed them to understand each other.

"Hello Rob. What brings you here?" Wabisuke said as he walked up.

"Well sir I need training. I keep getting my ass kicked by everyone I fight that has even a little bit of hand to hand training. I need help."

"Ok let's see what you can do." Wabisuke said as he put his sword away and got into a fighting pose. Rob nodded and ran at him. He knows that he threw a punch but what happened after that was a huge shock. Wabi easily caught his hand with his left and then turned his body so he could elbow him in the face with his right elbow. Then still using his right arm he delivered a chop to his groin and then bent down and flipped him over him. Then he kept a hold of Rob's arm and quickly put him into an armbar. He then let Rob up.

"What the hell was that for?" Rob asked trying to stop his bloody nose.

"I had to see what you could do and it isn't much. Now you don't have time for the normal way with years of training. So we are going to do this the hard way."

"I am afraid to ask but what is the hard way?" Rob asked looking worried. The answer he got was Wabisuke getting into a fighting pose. Rob dropped his head and cussed before getting ready to fight again.

**A/N: Who was the woman in white? How is Rob going to survive the hard way? And what is going on with Jade? Find out next time on Zen of Silence.**

**Well ShadowRade is back. I know it has been a wait but I was feeling inspired. Please read and review and let me know what you guys think. Oh and don't worry about Dear Diary: Jaded I am still working on it but it is slow going. I am kind of burned out on Victorious but I am slowly coming back. Just keeping you guys in the loop.**


End file.
